<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imprinting a Good Boy (F4M) by POVscribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278678">Imprinting a Good Boy (F4M)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe'>POVscribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Breast Play, Dirty Talk, Eye Contact, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Heartbeat Kink, Nursing Kink, Pet Names, Scent Kink, facesitting, handjob, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You imprint the memory of “you” on your Good Boy via your scent and the sound of your heartbeat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imprinting a Good Boy (F4M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE TO PERFORMER: Please redact or embellish as you'd like to fit your style. My scripts do not need to be read verbatim. For the lines that poses a question, remember to take a small pause before reading the next line.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TITLE: Imprinting a Good Boy (F4M)</p><p>AUTHOR: u/POVscribe. For erotic performance on Reddit only. All other uses and publishing venues prohibited without permission. Please tag me in Comments with your fill.</p><p>TAGS: [F4M] Imprinting a Good Boy [Gentle Fdom] [Kisses] [Hair play] [Breathing exercise] [Remember my heartbeat] [Scent memory] [Breast play] [Nursing] [Facesitting] [Pussy worship] [Ass worship] [Dirty Talk] [Eye contact] [Handjob] [Milking] [Countdown] [Pet names] [Loving] [Good Boy] [Aftercare]
 
 </p><p>( ) indicates SFX or tone. If you want to add a heartbeat SFX, you will be cued to do that.</p><p> </p><p>SCRIPT: “Imprinting a Good Boy” (F4M)</p><p> </p><p>(rustle of sheets, your Good Boy is restless in bed)</p><p>Hmm? What is it, sweetie?</p><p>You can’t sleep? Oh, it’s distracting having me in the bed with you? I know… we’ve never spent the whole night together before.</p><p>(teasing) Well, hopefully you’ll get used to me soon. I’ve already gotten used to you. I was sleeping just fine. (playfully chiding) Until you woke me with your fidgeting. (low chuckle)</p><p>It’s been weeks since we’ve been together. We’ve even taken long naps together. What’s the difference…?</p><p>(pause as you listen)</p><p>Oh, it’s different because you don’t dream when you nap?</p><p>Why does it bother you to dream about me, sweetie? (teasing) I would think that’s a good thing.</p><p>Ah, I see. You get too excited and it wakes you up? That's understandable.</p><p>Hmm, well, I could go back to my place. I don’t mind. I know you have to work in the morning, as do I.</p><p>Well, if you can’t sleep with me here, but you don’t want me to go... I’m fresh out of ideas, honey.</p><p>Oh? You just have to get used to it? All right, then. (lovingly dominant) Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.</p><p>(pause as you both try to go back to sleep. Maybe some quiet breathing. Not too long)</p><p>Hmm…? Well, of course, you’re not used to it yet. That was barely a minute.</p><p>Really? You just know you can’t fall asleep? I don’t know, sweetie. I don’t see how you can know only after a minute, so I’ll just trust you on that.</p><p>(pause, he’s telling you something)</p><p>All right, then. Let’s start with that. A nice, deep cuddle.</p><p>Here, let’s do side-lying. I’ll scoot up a bit and hold your head to my bosom. There, there.</p><p>Let’s do a breathing exercise. It will help relax you.</p><p>(breathing audibly, but not too obvious) INhale.  EXhale. INhale.  EXhale. INhale.  EXhale.</p><p>Keep going while I play with your hair and scritch behind your ears.</p><p>(pause as he’s still breathing, taking in your smell of your skin at the same time)</p><p>Aw, did you just purr? You adorable creature. </p><p>(now, you purr) That pleases me, sweetie. And that’s a good sign you’re relaxing, too. I just want to *cover* you with kisses.</p><p>(smoochy kisses all over his face--forehead, nose, etc.)</p><p>Look how sweet you look with your face buried between my breasts. (low chuckle)</p><p>Do you like how, when we’re lying on our sides, my ample breasts just naturally sandwich your face? </p><p>(sweet low laugh) Mmm-hmm, I’ll bet you do, my sweet boy.</p><p>All right. Now, let’s try another exercise to help you calm down. Press your ear to my center chest, here...</p><p>Yes, just above my cleavage. (fade in heartbeat SFX, if possible)  Can you make out my heartbeat?</p><p>Good. It’s not too faint?</p><p>Good, good. Now, let me drape my top leg over your hips, pull you closer to me. (rustle of movement or bedclothes, then a contented sigh)</p><p>There… how is that? Do you feel snug, my sweet boy?</p><p>Good. Now, I want you to synchronize your breathing with my heartbeat, if you can. </p><p>Think of the heartbeats almost like a metronome. You choose the cadence.</p><p>So, try INhaling on 2 beats, or 3 beats. Then EXhaling on the same number of beats.</p><p>Breathe deeply in through your nostrils, and out your mouth. I should feel your warm breath on my skin every time you exhale.</p><p>You may find that at first, you can do 2 by 2. But after a while, once you’re more relaxed, you may be able to extend to 3 by 3, or even 4 by 4. </p><p>But no pressure. If you feel strained for breath, don’t worry about the exercise. Just breathe normally, but let yourself take in the cadence of my heartbeat.</p><p>Now, every time you breathe in, take in the scent of my skin. I don’t wear any scent, so my scent is all me. (chuckle) But you know that...</p><p>We’ll stay with this exercise for a couple of minutes.</p><p>(pause as he practices the breathing exercises. Feel free to breathe along--just audibly--to facilitate the listener doing so.)</p><p>Mmm, you seem very relaxed now. Almost asleep, except for that firm erection I feel on my thigh, sweetheart. (sweet chuckle)</p><p>How is the breathing going?</p><p>Are you still counting to my heartbeats, or just freestyling?</p><p>(pause, as he mumbles an answer)</p><p>Oh, that’s very interesting. It's becoming natural? That's perfect! You are such a *good boy*!</p><p>Mmm, that’s wonderful, dear. Usually, it takes longer. I’m impressed!</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Aw, how adorable you are, nuzzling your face between my breasts. You look like you’re searching for something.</p><p>Oh, you want to take my breast in your mouth? Well, all right, sweetie. You earned it. </p><p>Here…  start with the left one. It’s closest to you. Let me draw my bra cup to the side.</p><p>I’ll play with your hair as you suckle. Would you like a lullaby? (teasing laugh)(You can leave it at the laugh, or hum a lullaby or song if you want.)</p><p>(cooing tone) Mmmm… I love nurturing you this way.</p><p>Yes… I can tell you love it, too.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>All right, honey. Unlatch and... let me turn towards you a bit so you can take the other side.</p><p>(moans) Mmmm, so good, baby. Oh, my good boy’s mouth is so eager, yet so tender.</p><p>Oh my, you’re humping my thigh pretty hard there. Careful: Don’t cum yet, baby. (affectionately dominant) *I* want to do that.</p><p> </p><p>OK, that’s enough now. Unlatch, sweetheart.</p><p>I want to make use of that mouth of yours another way now. (teasing chuckle) </p><p>I’m going to straddle your face, imbue you with my scent another way. </p><p>(rustle of bedclothes)</p><p>I think I’ll sit this way, facing your hips. That way, I can milk you as you worship me.</p><p>Oh my, look at this cock, just weeping precum. Here, let me sample. (juicy sucking sound as you mime tasting his precum)  Mmmm, delicious, as always.</p><p>Do you know how good you taste?? Wonderful. The best I can remember. And always ready and abundant for me. I love that.</p><p>Now, I’m just going to hover over your face. Take in the sight of my goddess parts… my perfect pussy, my ass.</p><p>No, no, don’t start licking me yet. I want you to take it all in. </p><p>Take in my scent. It's like an aphrodisiac to you, isn't it, sweet boy?</p><p>The visual in front of you, the complexity of my musk, and at… the… same… time… I’m just going to stroke one finger up and down the underside of your pretty cock, making use of your precum as lube. </p><p>From the frenulum -- just underneath your cockhead -- to the base of your cock. Back and forth. </p><p>And as I do so, I want you to coordinate your breathing again. INhale as I stroke up. EXhale as I stroke back down. </p><p>And just as before, I want you to breathe in through your nose, and exhale out your mouth. I should be able to feel your breath when you exhale. That way I’ll know if you’re keeping pace.</p><p>INhale...</p><p>EXhale...</p><p>INhale...</p><p>EXhale…</p><p>Keep going…</p><p>Mmmm, you’re so squirmy, baby! And your cock is pulsing so hard now. Beautiful boy!</p><p>Very good. All right, it’s time I give you your reward.</p><p>Let me… slowly… lower my hips onto your sweet, hungry mouth.</p><p>(gasp or hitch of breath) There! Mmmm, at last. What a relief, isn’t it? Yessss work your tongue in my pussy, sweet boy.</p><p>Don't close your eyes, though! I'm still half turned to look at you as I milk you.</p><p>Lift your eyes to mine as you worship. That's a boy.</p><p>Oh, your moans! I love your moans and your grunts! </p><p>Breathe me in deeply as you worship me. Let me apply some lube to my hand (optional sound of the lube bottle being opened, then closed) and start milking my good boy’s cock.</p><p>(optional wet hand job sounds)</p><p>Yes, yes, yes, work your tongue on my ass, too, that’s a good pet. Mmm, yes, you are allowed to use your hands.</p><p>No, no, don't close your eyes. Look at me, love.</p><p>Reach underneath and rub my clit as you tongue me. Mmmm…. So good!</p><p>I’m going to speed up my milking hand just a bit now, but don’t cum! Not until I say you can.</p><p>Yes, my love, make small tight circles with your finger on my clit with one hand, and two fingertips in my pussy with the other. Keep tonguing my ass.</p><p>[Improv enjoying receiving oral sex and fingering, as long as you’d like]</p><p>Mmmm, you’ve been such a good boy. I’m going to reward you with my cum now. Ready? I cum first. Then I’ll milk you dry.</p><p>Yes… the first two knuckles of two fingers in my pussy. Keep working my clit with the other hand. Fuck, yes, keep flicking your tongue on my ass!</p><p>[Improv to YOUR orgasm]</p><p>[still grinding your hips on his face] Mmmm… oh, fuck… that was so good, baby. </p><p>Yes, keep lapping softly… it's more sensitive, now. So good, though. </p><p>All right, I’m going to speed up even more now.</p><p>[Continue hand job, wet sounds etc, improv dirty talk as you'd like.]</p><p>Oh baby, you look close to bursting! Keep breathing me in deeply. I’m going to count you down.</p><p>Ten.</p><p>Nine.</p><p>Eight.</p><p>Seven.</p><p>Six.</p><p>Five.</p><p>Four.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two.</p><p>One.</p><p>Zero. Cum! Cum now! Oh yesssss, look at all this hot cum. Yes, keep spurting for me. Yes…!!!</p><p>(breathing slows down) Mmmm, baby, you did so well. You followed all my instructions like a *good boy*.</p><p>Yes... enjoy that sweet wave of relief, of ultimate release. Aren't you grateful I made that happen for you...?</p><p>(pause, allowing him to agree and continue to come down)</p><p>All right, time to rest now.</p><p>[sound of movements as you un-straddle his face, then rustle of bedclothes as you snuggle up. Note to performer: if you want to incorporate no-humiliation CEI, please feel free to do so)</p><p>Mmmm, there, there, sweet boy. Snuggle your head back between my breasts, as before. Listen to my heartbeat again.</p><p>It's still racing a bit, isn't it? Let your breathing slowly calm down as my heartbeat slowly calms down.</p><p>Here, let me play with your hair again. I know that relaxes you. I love to twirl my finger in a lock and lightly tug.</p><p>Over and over again. </p><p>Isn't that relaxing? Almost hypnotic? (low, loving chuckle)</p><p>Aw, you just purred again, you sweet thing. Here, let's breathe together now.</p><p>(steady inhales and exhales, for as long as you'd like, to fadeout)</p><p>+ + +</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>